ZB01 - Konferencja prasowa
Podczas nieobecności Luke'a, dużo się zmieniło. Firma jego ojca była na skraju bankructwa, gdy ten próbował bezskutecznie znaleźć sposób na wyleczenie choroby. Niestety... Ojciec Luke'a zmarł i pozostawił swój dobytek jedynemu dziecku. Niespełna dwudziestopięcioletni Luke został właścicielem ogromengo imperium ojca... Blaze Industries. '' Mimo, że Luke powrócił z czteroletniego treningu, nadal ciężko ćwiczył. Wstawał wcześnie rano, biegał, robił ćwiczenia, zdrowo się odżywiał... Oprócz tego, miał też inne obowiązki: pomoc w rozwoju InterPrzestrzeni, Blaze Industries, a przede wszystkim naprawa stosunków z przyjaciółmi. Kiedy ich opuścił, ci odwrócili się od niego i starali się o nim zapomnieć. Niestety, Luke jak to Luke, wrócił i dał o sobie znać. ---- Adrian Dragneel, wieloletni przyjaciel Luke'a, który był dla niego jak brat, siedział z piękną kobietą w knajpie. Stawiał jej drinki, prawił komplementy, ale nie osiągnął tego co chciał, jeżeli wiecie o co chodzi... - Co... co ty robisz? - zapytała kobieta odpychając Adriana. - Nie chcesz buzi? Myślałem, że chcesz... Co ja robię nie tak? Oglądałem mnóstwo komedii romantycznych, chciałem być romantyczny... - A idź ty... natręt. - I odeszła od stolika, przysiadając się do koleżanki z którą zapewne przyszła. - Ech... Znów to samo... - powiedział Adrian napijając się whiskey. - Ile to będzie? - Słucham? - zapytał barman. - Ile za to wszystko? Whiskey wyjątkowo dobra, seryjnie... - Wie pan... Ostro pan zabalował. Ponad pięćset dolarów za same szklanki whiskey. Adrian wyjął z kieszeni pieniądze i odszedł od lady machając ręką. Barman zaczął przeliczać pieniądze. - Ale proszę pana... To jest osiemset dolców. - Musiała mi się ręka ''omsknąć. W takim razie niech to będzie napiwek. - Wooow! Wielkie dzięki i zapraszamy ponownie. - Skorzystam z propozycji. - szepnął do siebie Adrian i wyszedł z knajpy, aż z kieszeni wydobył się dźwięk dzwonka. Dragneel nie znał tego numeru, więc odebrał i rzekł: - Najgorętszy i najbardziej ekstrawagancki symbol seksu i urody, męski i używający dezodorantu Baracuda... czyni cuda. Adrian Dragneel przy telefonie. Ze słuchawki wydobył się śmiech. - Co się tak gościu śmiejesz? Podaj swoje namiary to cię wyszkolę w siedem księżyców. - Oj, Płomyczku... Po śmiechu powinieneś od razu poznać, że to ja... Luke. - Luke? Ten Luke, który bez słowa zniknął na cztery lata i nie odzywał się, ani razu. Nie kojarzę... - Wiem, że powinienem się odzywać, ale nie mogłem... Musiałem odpocząć od ratowania Ziemii, bakuganów i tego wszystkiego... Możemy się spotkać? - Zaczekaj, sprawdzę w kalendarzu... - Poczekam... - Dobra, mogę wpaść za godzinę. Gdzie mamy się spotkać? - Mógłbyś przyjść na konferencję prasową właśnie za godzinę? Potem moglibyśmy iść do mnie. Chcę pogadać... - Jasne, ok... - Cieszę się, że z tobą gadam, Adi. Na razie! - Cześć, cześć... ---- Luke przebywał już na sali konferencyjnej. Do wywiadu pozostała minuta. Stanął naprzeciwko wszystkich tych pismaków, którzy chcieli tylko zarobić na swojej bezczelności. Tak właśnie myślał o nich Blaze. - Szefie, przypominam ci, że o czternastej mamy spotkanie z dyrektorem Roxxon, a o siedemnastej trzydzieści wylatujemy do... - sekretarka i prawa ręka Luke'a, Olive nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdy Blaze jej przerwał. - Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś nie mówiła do mnie szefie. Mów mi po imieniu. Idziemy wieczorem na kolację? - Niestety, jestem zajęta. - A jutro? - Też. - Zmienie ci grafik, znajdziesz czas. - Jest pa... jesteś trochę natrętny. - Nieee... Nie jestem natrętny, tylko chcę wyciągnąć prześliczną dziewczynę na kolację, aby spędziła ze mną czas poza murami Blaze Tower. - No dobrze, zgadzam się. A teraz lepiej wracaj na miejsce. Musisz być przygotowany na wszystko. Luke stanął na wyższym punkcie na środku i po sekundzie odsłoniła się kurtyna. Światła fleszy rzucały światło na Luke'a, który założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne. - Szef... Luke, zdjemij je. Luke tylko machnął ręką. Oblizał usta, wyszczerzył zębu i uśmiechnął się do kamery. - Witam zgromadzonych na tej przecudownej konferencji prasowej, do mojego ulubionego brukowca. Swoją drogą, reklamują moje ulubione płatki. Musicie spróbować! Sala wybuchła śmiechem, a Olive złapała się za głowę i jęknęła. - Steve Wells, Dzień Dobry BeyView - co pan robił, przez cztery lata pańskiej nieobecności? - Otóż... Po skończeniu studiów wróciłem do miasta, by uporządkować wszystko... Wtedy ostatni raz widziałem się z moim ojcem... Udałem się na ciężkie treningi. Jak wiadomo, lub nie... Będąc jeszcze nastolatkiem zyskałem nadludzkie umiejętności kontroli płomieni, a następnie zyskałem moc Żelaznej Pięści... To było wtedy, gdy wyjechałem do Chin. Tak więc... Trenowałem, zdrowo się odżywiałem... Teraz wróciłem i nie zamierzam uciekać. - Dziękuję bardzo. - Co pan sądzi na temat klonowania ludzi, panie Blaze? - zapytał mężczyzna schowany za dwoma reporterami na samym końcu sali. Mimo to, słychać go było głośno i wyraźnie. - Pan chyba nie jest reporterem! - powiedziała Olive, ale Luke powiedział: - Otóż... Klonowaniem komórek zajmowali się naukowcy już w latach sześćdziesiątych ubiegłego wieku. Niestety, nigdy nie udało im się sklonować... głupio to brzmi... człowieka. Mimo to, jest to możliwe, gdyż my wszyscy jesteśmy świadomi, że istnieją cywilizację gundaliańskie, neathiańskie, xanderańskie lub vestaliańskie. Oni posługiwali się klonowaniem nie raz, ale my... nigdy nie próbowaliśmy. - Ale... jest to możliwe? - Na sto procent tak. - Dziękuję... - rzekł mężczyzna i wyszedł z sali. To było dość dziwne. ---- Konferencja prasowa dobiegała końca. Luke odpowiadał jeszcze na parę innych pytań. Dopiero pod sam koniec na środku sali pojawiła się dziwna, zakapturzona postać, która wyjęła dziwny pistolet i zaczęła biec w stronę Luke'a. Strzelał z niego, ale ten robił szybkie uniki i podbiegł do niego. Niestety... Dziwny mężczyzna przybliżył strzykawkę do szyi Blaze'a i pobrał jego krew. - Ała! - jęknął Luke i uderzył napastnika. Ten jednak zniknął. Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Trzymał się za szyję, która lekko krwawiła. - Będę miał malinkę, jak nigdy wcześniej. - syknął i usiadł na krześle. Olive podeszła do niego. - Coś się stało? - Nic, poza tym, że facet zrobił mi malinkę... - zażartował. - To nic... Pokaż, opatrzę. - Nic mi nie jest... Poradzę sobie. Muszę na godzinę uciekać, ale wrócę... Ok? - Dobrze, będę czekać. Adrian Dragneel nie zjawił się na konferencji prasowej, ale zostawił wiadomość na telefonie Luke'a. Czeka on w apartamencie Blaze'a. DKP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Lukowskyy Kategoria:Seria Zemsta Bękarta